In the manufacture of electronic components, particularly where the components are to be manufactured in large scale production, it is necessary that the components be positioned with great precision, this necessity arising from the fact that many of the components are so minute. This necessity extends to the leads, giving rise to substantial problems due to the fact that the leads are relatively fragile, easy to bend out of shape, and yet must be positioned with precision equal to that of the components. Where manufacture is to be carried out at high rate and the components are to meet exacting quality standards, methods of transporting components have been inadequate with regard to the exacting conditions required.